Karaoke
by Link2015
Summary: Geo finally asks Sonia out after knowing her for 6 years, both fortunately and unfortunately he chose something she was fantastic at and something he was terrified of, singing. Probably K, but safety.
1. chapter 1

Geo(Subaru) x Sonia(Misora)

I have made them 18

I do not own megaman star force / ryuusei no Rockman (the lyrics in this fic are from Megaman Star Force 3)

Wish I did though

(Spoilers but you have to play games to understand what they mean)

Mega PoV

"It was a dork and dreary Friday night, Geo was messaging his girlfriend."

Screaming in denial he shouted, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND MEGA!"

"Look kid, you call her what you want, I'll call her your girlfriend," I sigh then a thought enters my mind, "if you like her that much then why not just ask her out?"

He sighed then whispered a barely audible response, "like she would say yes anyways."

"Gloom doesn't look good on you, just give it a shot," I stop to see his face, he seems to smile a little, "you might just be surprised." The smile has returned to his face, "but if she says yes we go buck wild on some viruses Geo."

"That's a deal Mega, I'm gonna call her."

Sonia PoV

"I wonder what Geo is up to?"

Lyra, my friend and FM-ian partner was quick to respond, "why don't you message him, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"What makes you say that Lyra?"

She stops to consider her words then continues, "doesn't he like you?"

My cheeks redden at her remark, "do you, do you really think so?" I take a moment to compose myself before I call so that Geo doesn't see my blushing face. "Ok Lyra, I'm ready!" Picking up my Star Carrier I quickly go to my brothers list and select Geo's contact, then my Carrier rings.

I scream, "it's him! What do I do Lyra!"

She practically screams at me, "JUST ANSWER IT ALREADY!"

" Ok, I will," I press the answer button and Geo's face appears on the Carrier.

"Hey Sonia, what's, um, what's up?" His nervous stutter is kind of cute, but why is he nervous?

"Hey, I'm not really doing anything, just sitting at home I guess, just me and Lyra, what about you?"

"Nothing much, I was just calling to," he's then interrupted by a voice that could only be Mega's.

"Quit with the stalling and just ask already."

"He hasn't changed one bit, still as impatient as ever."

I laugh at Lyra's comment, "what were you calling about Geo?"

He pauses like he already forgot the reason he called, then Mega whispers something I can't understand. His face becomes cherry red then Geo starts to speak again, but it feels more like a mess of words, "wouldyougooutwithme?"

"Could uh could you say that again?" Lyra chuckles at my newly developed stutter.

Geo put his Carrier down, I hear him taking a few deep breaths before he picks it back up and I can see his face now, he is scratching the back of his head, "will you, will you go out with me?"

"One sec Geo," I put the Star Carrier down and cover my face with a pillow.

Lyra swears you could have heard my squeal all the way from the FM planet, even with the pillow.

I pick my Star Carrier back up and see Geo's adorable but confused face, "so is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes it is," his anxious smile quickly spreads into a grin of pure joy, he looks like a dork, but he's so cute. "What would you like to do?"

He waits for a second to make sure of what he says, "I don't know if you'd want to, and we can do something different if you'd like, but what about karaoke?"

Geo PoV

Sonia's excitement from mere moments before fades away, why did I ask about karaoke, how could I be so stupid, wait is she smiling, is that good or bad?

"Sure I'd love to that, but if you wanted a private concert all you ever had to do was ask," she winks and with that my already red blush deepens seven shades. "Pick me up at seven tomorrow, see ya then!"

I sit there for what seems like hours trying to process what just happened, "Hey kid, you in there, Omega-sis to Geo, can we go bust those viruses now?"

Sonia PoV

I ended the call and thoroughly slammed my face into a pillow, "I can't believe I just did that! Was the wink too much, Lyra why are you laughing!"

"I'm sorry Sonia, but you two are just too cute, I mean seriously, how aren't you a couple yet?"

I blink a couple times and tilt my head, "what do you mean? Doesn't a couple require both people to love each other?"

A sigh escapes Lyra's mouth before she continues, "you really are blind, didn't you notice how he was like a lost puppy dog, if he doesn't like you then I'll give Mega a kiss." She pauses for a moment to breathe then continues, "but I guess I'll leave it be for now, don't you need to get an outfit ready for tomorrow?"

Thinking about it for a second I reply, "why would I need a special outfit, it's just a date," pause, "with my crush," pause, "it's just us," my closet is torn open and I start rummaging through clothes.

The Next Day

Geo PoV

"Why aren't you ready yet kid! You have five minutes to get over there, stop watching tv in your pajamas!"

"That's what you thought Mega," I throw my blanket off and reveal my outfit.

Sonia PoV

"Do you think this looks good Lyra?" I check over my outfit in the mirror, it isn't supposed to be cold today, so I have a pair of midnight black jeans accompanied by a white t-shirt and for the finishing touch a baby pink jacket with a pink hair bow on top.

She glances over my outfit before answering, "you look beautiful, I'm sure he'll love it."

A smile finds its way onto my face, "thanks Lyra, do you think Mega and Geo are doing the same thing?"

She laughs, "I doubt it, Geo will probably be a little late because Mega made him change."

Meanwhile

Geo PoV

"Change it, the black doesn't look good on you, you're going to sing karaoke not mourn at a funeral."

I start changing, "since when are you such a fashionista?"

"I've always been like this with special occasions, I bet Lyra predicted this though, let's wave change to get there on time."

I finish and am now wearing blue jeans and a blue button up shirt, the collar is unbuttoned and it looks surprisingly better than the black from earlier, then I quickly grab a jacket and exit the house. "You got it Mega, EM Wave Change, On Air!" we merge into the shooting star hero Megaman and get on our way, "you know this might not be the best use of this"

Mega then chimes in, "but it is a necessary one, I'm going to prove Lyra wrong and not be late!"

I undo the wave change then knock on her door, "exactly seven, sweet."

I hear rapid steps then the door flings open, "Geo!" She slams into me and wraps me in a death hug.

"Sonia you're crushing me, need, air," she removes some pressure then I can hug her back.

"It's good to see you too, ready to go?" After she lets go I can actually see her now, she looks stunning, "wow, you look beautiful, I mean you always do, but I felt like mentioning it." Why did I just say that?

Sonia PoV

I hear a knock on the door and zip down the stairs and swing the door open, "Geo!" I tackle him in a hug and soon hear complaints of lack of oxygen, I release some pressure and he can finally return the hug.

"Good to see you too, ready to go?" I let go, next I see that he is wearing blue jeans and a blue button up with the top button unbuttoned. Then he speaks up and I blush like crazy, "wow, you look beautiful, I mean you always do, but I felt like mentioning it."

I grab him by the arm and start dragging him to the karaoke center so he can't see my crazy blush, "come on Geo, if we don't get there soon we won't be able to sing!"

Geo PoV

"Slow down Sonia, I feel like my arm is going to pop out if I keep going this fast," I assume she hears me because she slowed down and now we are just holding hands. I guess I'll just leave it like this.

Sonia PoV

I try to ignore the fact that Geo didn't take his hand away, "ok, I think that we'll make it."

Geo rubs his shoulder with his free hand, "you are incredibly strong," he walks up and opens the door to the Karaoke center and we walk in.

The man at the counter greets us with a warm smile, "hello, how is the lovely couple this evening?"

Geo answers before I could, "we are doing fine, do you have an open room?"

He pauses for a minute but then Geo gives him a weird look and the desk worker gives us a room number, "C-18, it's down the hall first door on the left."

Smiling Geo responds, "thanks."

As we make our way to the room I ask, "hey Geo why did you give him that weird look?"

"Hmm, oh that, I called earlier to make sure that he didn't freak out and tell everyone that their favorite star was singing karaoke, I know you love your fans, but I was hoping that it could be just us."

We spend the rest of the brief walk in silence. He opens the door and speaks up, "ready to sing, if you want, we don't have to, it's up to you."

I think for a minute, "yeah I still want to, but can you go first?"

"Um," he seems more nervous, "I don't think I'm good."

"Then why did you choose karaoke?"

He thinks for a second and his nervousness diminishes, "I knew it was something you would enjoy, I wanted to make sure you had fun."

I blush a little, "but you know what would really make me smile?"

He knows where this is going. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

"It would be amazing if you'd sing for me," he still seems reluctant, "please, I promise I won't laugh if you sound funny."

"You sure?" He reaches for the microphone.

"Yes I promise." With my final assurance he selects a song and begins singing.

His performance comes to a finish and I am in awe. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing so well!" I'm practically bursting with energy at this point, "that was amazing, and I recorded it!"

He seems a little embarrassed now, "no I wasn't that good, wait you recorded it!" He tries to grab my phone, but I pull it away. "Nope I'm keeping this, you were amazing." Geo seems embarrassed again, "although I'm confused, why don't you sing in front of others?"

"It's actually a lot more simple than you might expect," it looks like he doesn't know if he should share this or not, then he continues, "I was just told that my singing voice was terrible, I still remember, 'you sound like a dying cat' I figured I'd stop after I heard that."

I feel tears start to form in my eyes, I know he didn't go through something big, but it still hurt him. I run up and hug him before he can see that I'm crying, "I'm sorry someone said that to you, your voice is wonderful, I'd even bet that you were better than them and they were jealous."

I feel something hit the top of my head and look up, "Why are you crying Geo?"

Through tears I can make out, "I've never told anyone this, I'm glad you listened."

"No problem," we spend a little more time crying.

He lets go then contemplates something for a minute, "Hey Sonia, would you like to sing a duet with me?"

"Yes!" Judging by the look on his face I answered a little too over eagerly.

He continues on, "what song?"

A funny idea comes to mind and I snatch the remote from his hand, "I'll choose, also close your eyes it's a surprise." I quickly scroll through the songs listed on the tv until I find it.


	2. The Song Geo PoV

I do not own megaman star force / ryuusei no Rockman (the lyrics in this fic are from Megaman Star Force 3)

Wish I did though

Geo PoV

I hear the play button click and music starts to play, it takes a few seconds then I realize what song is playing, "of course you'd choose this one."

She laughs and I realize why she chose it "On both the Wave Road and in the real world. I looked up at the sky and I felt so alone. I wanted a connection but I didn't really try." She stops and looks at me with a smile on her face, "I was afraid to be lied to so I never got close I buried away the loneliness deep down inside and I just kept on singing until starlight shined on me." She looks over to me, "and touched my heart."

I grab the second mic from off of the table, "It was the day that I met you that our link was discovered you found me at my worst," I remember when I met Sonia I was trying to avoid everyone and I practically despised friendships because I didn't want to be hurt if they left.

Sonia's angelic voice sings the next lines, "Shooting star you guide me in the dark."

I take her hand as I sing the next lines, "your smile gives me hope," it really is true though, every time I felt like giving up Sonia was there to make me feel better, she was my first brother, she changed me for the better and she is the one I want to be with forever.

"I'm not afraid of anything I'll keep looking to the sky grasping for light," she smiles and I melt a little on the inside.

I breathe and start the next part, "your smile fills my heart."

"Shooting star," she looks at me and we sing the next part together,

"You guide me in the dark."

The song ends and I say something that I would never regret, "hey Sonia," I put the microphone down on the table, "I love you," with that I kiss her. The kiss is short but sincere, she didn't pull away which was good.

"You know, you should have let me respond first," I try not to laugh at the angry expression adorning her face.

"I'm sorry, what would you like to say?"

Her expression quickly changes and it looks like she's plotting something, "well now I won't tell you, unless you agree to one thing."

I sigh and roll my eyes, "and what would that one thing be?"

"Hmm," she fakes thinking as if we both don't already know what she wants, "go out with me again and be my boyfriend."

I'd tease her, but I'll do that after, "hmm, yes." Her face lights up more than it already has, "now what were you going to say before I so rudely kissed you?"

She can hear my sarcasm and responds in the same, "well I was going to say I love you too, but you didn't let me."

We both laugh, "ok, let's try this again, hey Sonia, I love you."

As I lean in to kiss her she puts a finger up to stop me, "I love you too, you dork," she pulls her finger away and leans forward.


	3. The Song Sonia PoV

I do not own megaman star force / ryuusei no Rockman (the lyrics in this fic are from Megaman Star Force 3)

Wish I did though

Sonia PoV

I selected a song that Geo surely knows, Shooting Stars, the one I wrote that was all about him. Although he's such a dork I'm sure he doesn't know.

The music starts and Geo speaks up, "of course you'd choose this one."

I laugh at him and think back to why I made this song, I made it for my first friend and crush, the one who I would do anything to protect. "On both the Wave Road and in the real world. I looked up at the sky and I felt so alone. I wanted a connection but I didn't really try." I look over at him, remembering when we first became friends while running from my manager, then me running away when he got hurt. I can smile now that we are connected by the brother band, and hopefully more, "I was afraid to be lied to so I never got close I buried away the loneliness deep down inside and I just kept on singing until starlight shined on me." When Lyra took me over it was you who saved me Geo and I've loved you for that ever since that day, but now I love you for more than just that, "and touched my heart."

Geo picks up the second mic from off of the table and begins to sing, "It was the day that I met you that our link was discovered you found me at my worst,"

I pick up the next lines, "Shooting star you guide me in the dark." I'm always following Geo's example, he's the only reason that I am who I am today, we spent so much time together, and I never want that to end.

He slips his hand into mine then he begins his next part, "your smile gives me hope." You give me hope too Geo.

"I'm not afraid of anything I'll keep looking to the sky grasping for light," whenever he is involved I forget all of my fears, I even entered a cyber core full of noise without any protection risking my own life because I knew that he needed my help. I smile up at him, I hope he knows how much I love and need him.

Coincidentally the next part is his, "your smile fills my heart."

"Shooting star," I give him a look saying that I want to sing the next part together and he obliges.

"You guide me in the dark."

The music finishes and now Geo and I are just standing there in comfortable silence, then he speaks up, "hey Sonia," he puts the microphone down and cups my cheek, "I love you." He leans forward and kisses me, I'm surprised, but then I settle into the kiss. It lasts for about three seconds, he was very gentle, but it felt amazing.

I decide to tease him a little "You know, you should have let me respond first," I try to make myself look mad even though I'm a blissful puddle of goo.

He knows I'm faking it, "I'm sorry, what would you like to say?"

I have a fun idea, "well now I won't tell you, unless you agree to one thing."

He sighs at my remark and rolls his eyes, "and what would that one thing be?"

"Hmm," do you think he knows what I'm up to, "go out with me again and be my boyfriend."

"Hmm, yes." I feel like I'm radiating pure joy right now, "now what were you going to say before I so rudely kissed you?"

"Well I was going to say I love you too, but you didn't let me." He was sarcastic, so I should be too.

We both laugh, "ok, let's try this again, hey Sonia, I love you."

He leans in to kiss me but I put a finger up to stop him, "I love you too, you dork," I pull my finger away and lean forward, but he's my dork.


	4. Epilogue

I do not own megaman star force / ryuusei no Rockman (the lyrics in this fic are from Megaman Star Force 3)

Wish I did though

6 months later (epilogue)

Sonia PoV

"Come on Geo you promised!"

He is begging at this point, "please don't make me, I'll do anything."

He is foiled by his own words, "then come on stage with me."

He drops his head in defeat, "anything but that."

I grab his hands, and our matching engagement rings gleam in the makeup room lights, "you promised me that you'd sing on stage with me before we got married, are you saying you don't want to get married?"

He freaks out at this point, "no! I'll go onstage."

I smile an evil smile, "works every time."

As he gets up he responds to my comment, "you know I'd never think that, I'd marry you a million times, but the one is all we need."

I turn around and give him a quick peck on the cheek, "I know." Now let's go, I take his hand and drag him onstage with no resistance.

"Hi everyone, this is my Fiancé Geo Stelar, and today will be our first duet ever in concert." I turn and look at him, "you ready Geo?"

He smiles his perfect smile at me, "as ready as I'll ever be."

The music starts and he gives me a look, "you knew that it'd be this one." We get to the part where I start, "On both the Wave Road and in the real world. I looked up at the sky..."


End file.
